


Blue Pearl // Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, SORRY for not posting much!!, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The room around you was dark and cold, the walls and floors made of something crafted with metal, the air had a metallic scent to it, which you had grown accustomed to after living so long in the room.





	Blue Pearl // Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being slightly inactive, hadn't the motivation to write !!

The room around you was dark and cold, the walls and floors made of something crafted with metal, the air had a metallic scent to it, which you had grown accustomed to after living so long in the room. You sat on a suspended pillar where old writings of some Gem pictograph was written, it was interesting to say the least and you found yourself reading it now and then. Not too often, Gems would travel through the warp pad in-front of you to give food from unknown sources, but it was apparent they wouldn't keep you forever. Homeworld kept you alive here for information, information on the Crystal Gems to be exact. They offered to keep you alive if you gave information, and at the time of worry, value of your life was more important to you, however, you regret the decision gravely to this day, knowing that you had to cough up information about many things to do with the Crystal Gems. You felt awful for betraying them, they don’t even know where you are. So you began to think of tricks, false information that could surpass the clever minds of the gems. You had plenty of thinking time since the gems left you alone in the dark. You rest your back against the pillar in the middle, hands resting on your knees and groaning, the rocks weren’t the most comfortable. 

Your attention was stolen by the warp gathering light, emitting a inhumane noise as a figure quickly transported into the light. The light from the warp pad quickly diminished, darkness taking its place once again. Quietly sighing, you looked away and waited for the Gem to give your dirty looks and spit names at you. Except it never came, instead came a weak and soft voice, luring your attention to the one who spoke the words. 

“Hello.” 

You remained silent. A blue light filled the cave, causing you to squint in displeasure at the strong light that was shone from the… pearl? Interesting, Pearls were never sent down here. Never.

“I’ve brung you something.” 

The voice was alluring. The Pearl knelt down, the sound of material shuffling around was new. You expected food. She placed it neatly net to you, holding her head in the air to avoid blinding your eyes. You squinted, noticing the features on her face. Pearl had a pixie hair cut that was covering her eyes, or eye. if she had any. She stayed next to you for a bit, looking around the cave and back to you, as if she was judging the conditions you lived in. Her hand ghosted around your arms, startling you. The contact was weird for a gem, it had been soft and careful. The rubies and some kind of quartz that were sent here were rough and would damage your ‘delicate human skin’, as they called it. The Pearl retracted her hand from you at the reaction towards the new feeling, tilting her head as if worried. She sat up, looking towards the warp pad and back. 

“I should take my leave, if you get cold, wear this. I’ll try to visit when possible, I promise.” 

She was different. Pearl trailed her way back to the warp pad, still looking in your direction. You hummed softly, darkness swallowing you once more. Shifting your attention to the poncho that lay beside you, you traced your hand across it, the design was unique from what you could tell. Standing up and grabbing the poncho, you began to pull it over your head, hiding your face in the hood and doing up the button which held the middle together. You liked this gem. She was different. The material was comfortable and warm, something that you hadn’t felt since your departure from Earth. You started to pose in the attire, it was large and roomy to add to the mix. You wondered who made it, perhaps her own craft? Though, Pearls are only used as servants rather than tailors. Did gems even make clothes? Probably not, weren’t they generated with it? Hmm. 

Licking your drying lips, you decided to roam around the cave and bite at time, clear your mind of the stress that clouded it. The first thought to enter your mind under the label relaxing was of the Pearl. You had only known her for a few minutes yet the way she touched your arm was so delicate and cautious compared to the others who yanked you by your arm, nearly dislocating it a few times even. You bit your bottom lip, grimacing when you remembered the way your arm had bent in unnatural ways. Disgusting.. You circled the pillar a few times, walking off towards the edge of the cave where below seemed to be engulfed in shadows, no detail visible of what was below, guessing it was a long drop down. 

You rubbed your eyes, yawning quietly. You were surprised you were still sane at this point, darkness, torture both emotionally and physically, constant stress and awful thoughts. In fact, you had grown quite numb to these things, a daily occurrence you could say. What day was it? How long were you here for? How long do you sleep? You can never tell, sometimes you sleep for an entire day but it feels so scattered. You hated it. You dug your nails into your arms beneath the poncho, your scent was vulgar to your nostrils, if only they were humane enough to hand you any sort of soap and water. You really needed it. Making your way back to the pillar, you rest your back against the stone, covering your legs with the poncho and picked at the ground, waiting for sleep to consume you.

Time Skip

You were roughly woken up by heated hands, your eyes widening from being torn out of the for once peaceful rest you had been granted. Of course. Just as you get your best sleep you are abruptly awoken by a ruby, multiple to be precise, their gems located on their chest, head and belly. You hissed in pain, their hand moving away from you, revealing a burn mark on your skin. They looked pleased, a smirk appearing on their lips. They are probably here for questions or perhaps a check up. To make sure you haven’t tried to escape.

“I’m surprised they haven’t smacked their head into the ground yet!” One barked out, the others snickering.  
“Hah! Or fallen off the side! Humans are dumb.”  
“I’m surprised you haven’t either!” This was followed by a punch, causing one to fall backwards.  
“I hate checking up on humans.”

You sneered at them, their humour was pathetic. They got a kick out of the weirdest things, it was insulting. Though the most you got a kick out of was them brawling each other. The whines they made was music to your ears, you had to admit. One pulled up a panel using some kind of gem-tech and began to report on your ‘well-being’. 

“Alright, human. Do you require energy from food?”  
“No.” Your voice was rather hoarse from lack of speech.  
“Water?”  
“No.”  
“Alright Rubies, return.”

You watched them march off to the warp pad, surprised they hadn’t questioned you for anything else.

> > >

It had been a few days since the encounter of the Pearl, she had returned now and then and gave gifts and tried to commune, though it was rare. It was usually a group of some kind of gems would waltz in here, complain about humans and give you whatever you needed. The remarks were the same, chatting about how lower-class the humans are, or disgusting. No one was creative here. They were all the same, literally. Your eyes had adjusted better to the darkness, that or there was a small filter of light somewhere. You examined your nails, picking out the dirt underneath them, lying on the floor, feet resting against the pillar. Your hair was fluffier than usual from being unkept and dirty, you didn’t mind it though.

While making sure the nails were clean, a familiar sound of the warp pad activating echoed throughout the caves, silence following closely behind. The footsteps were delicate unlike the aggressive stomps of like, every other gem. The sides of the pillar were illuminated with blue lighting, perking your head up at the rare hue. She was back, whether it was a good thing or a bad thing was unknown. The light began to get closer to rounding the corner, you rest your hands against the rock and smiled when you saw Pearl round the corner.

“Hello.” She cooed, kneeling down next to you.

You remained silent, you felt like speaking would somehow end up ruining the liking she appeared to have for you.

“I brung a few things, as always. I hope they provide use to you.”

You looked down, her light clearly showed a shirt of some sort. Cute design, as always. She usually brung some food, which I wonder how she got. She was a pearl after all, her diamond would have her under a strong supervision. You slowly took it from her hands, the fabric was soft and very… new. 

“T-Thank you.” You spoke in a scratchy voice, a smiling appearing on her face.  
“So you can talk after all.” Hesitantly, she reached out and ruffled your hair, a light blush forming on your face.

You nodded your head quickly, placing the shirt in your lap. Looking back at her, she hand’t stared away from you at all, a light blush was formed across her cheeks. Adorable.

“I’m sorry for not talking before, I was just nervous, seeing a new gem for once and all.”  
“It’s alright, you’re talking now. But I must ask, what is your name?”  
“My name? That’s new. I go by [Y/N].”

~

Pearl repeated their name silently, it rolled off the tongue well.  
“It’s a nice name, it’s interesting how humans have their own unique names.” She pressed her fingers together, standing back up.  
“But now I would be noticed missing, I have to head back to My Diamond or they’ll get suspicious.”  
“Thank you, Pearl.” She repeated, a smile forming across her lips.

Pearl dismissed herself, waving and returning to the warp pad. The human’s voice was something relaxing, a way to relieve stress. It was unusual, she never felt this before, and never expected it to be for a human. The warp pad activated, transferring her to the Blue Court, where her diamond sat idly. She made her way through, hands held tightly and wondered when she would make her next visit.


End file.
